


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Armitage Hux has accompanied his boyfriend Kylo Ren to Kylo's childhood home for Christmas. He has a very specific idea of how Christmas morning should go.





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yulicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/gifts), [gundamoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [stardestroyervigilance](http://stardestroyervigilance.tumblr.com), who made [this hilarious shitpost on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yulicia0/status/944964744389079042), and [agent-nemesis](http://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com), who added "don't get distracted." From this, the idea was born to write some PWP in which Hux's lines are all things he says in _The Last Jedi_. Possible spoilers for the movie if you squint. Merry Christmas!

“You know,” Kylo said, rolling Armitage over and trapping him beneath his broad, muscular body, “I wasn’t  _planning_ on desecrating my childhood bedroom, but now it looks like I’m going to have to.”

Armitage offered him an innocent smile. “What happened?”

“ _You_ happened, you arrogant little shit.” Kylo leaned down to mouth over Armitage’s jaw and down his neck. “Think you can keep it down for a change?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Armitage let out a disdainful sniff that turned into a sigh as Kylo’s lips found the soft spot just below his ear.

“The loudest slut I’ve ever met.” Kylo laughed as Armitage smacked him on the shoulder. “Hey, just being honest.”

“Don’t get distracted,” Armitage said, curling his fingers into Kylo’s hair and directing Kylo’s face back down toward his skin.

“So needy,” Kylo teased, but he resumed work, unbuttoning Armitage’s top and tasting every inch of newly exposed skin. Armitage gasped softly, his back arching. “Let me enjoy unwrapping my first present.”

Technically, the matching red-and-white striped pajamas they were both wearing had been Kylo’s first present. Kylo’s mother had presented the garments the night before, “so you’ll have something decent to wear in the morning.” Kylo had complained about it being embarrassing, but Armitage got a certain thrill out of the two of them wearing the same design. It felt like an overt symbol of ownership. It was as if Leia Organa was conceding that her son now belonged to Armitage Hux.

(She probably hadn’t thought of it that way.)

Kylo’s face nuzzled against Armitage’s thigh, and Armitage realized Kylo had gotten the pajama top completely unbuttoned and was now tugging at the bottoms. He lifted his hips to expedite the process of removal.

Kylo was a lovely sight, gazing up from between Armitage’s legs and licking his lips. Armitage reveled in it. “Do it,” he commanded. Kylo gave him that incredulously amused look of his, the one that said  _You think you can tell me what to do?_  But then he ducked his head and took Armitage into his mouth.

“Ah!” Armitage cried out.

Kylo chuckled around his cock, then drew slowly back off, flicking his tongue over the tip and making Armitage shudder. “I thought you said you could be quiet.”

Armitage gave Kylo a smirk. “Let’s at least remind them that we’re still here.”

At that, Kylo let out a barking laugh. “Okay, fine. Let me finish this.”

“ _Finish this_?” Armitage crossed his arms and pouted, but the huff was short lived, replaced by a long, probably-too-loud moan as Kylo took him deep into his throat.  _Yes_. This was what Armitage had been after when he’d woken Kylo with a Christmas morning handjob. Well, this, and then something else.

“That’s enough,” Armitage whispered, barely managing not to come in Kylo’s mouth. (Kylo was  _very_ good at sucking dick.) “That’s enough!” he said, louder, and then added, “Supreme Leader.”

Kylo pulled off again, slow, and licked his lips, looking up at Armitage through his eyelashes. His eyes were hungry. “Really?” he asked. “Here?”

Wordlessly, Armitage slipped his hand under the pillow, retrieved the lube he’d stashed there the night before, and tossed it down the bed.

Armitage had snuck away to stretch himself the night before, taking full advantage of Kylo being overrun by his massive family. Now it took barely any time for Kylo to slide two fingers in, then three.

“Fuck,” Kylo grunted, curling his fingers deep inside Armitage, “I’m so hard.”

Armitage, breathless and squirming, managed to say, “Will wonders never cease?” and Kylo smacked him on the arse with his free hand.

“You’re asking for it,” Kylo growled, withdrawing his fingers and slicking up his cock.

Armitage gave him a patronizing smile, because yes, he  _had_ been asking for it, all bloody morning. “Now, if we’re ready to get moving, we can ‘finish this,’” he said, pulling his knees up to his shoulders.

Kylo drove his cock home with one hard, fast thrust, punching a delirious cry from Armitage’s throat and bashing the headboard into the wall. He kept up that furious pace, just the way Armitage liked, slamming into him again and again, and the bed screeched and the headboard hammered the wall and everything was  _perfect_ —

“Is it time to open presents?” came a shout from just outside their door. Armitage vaguely recognized the voice as Finn’s.

“Yes! I hope everyone is ready!” yelled Rey.

Kylo faltered, and Armitage grabbed him by the hair. “They’re just trying to pull our attention away,” he hissed. “Pathetic.” And he jerked his hips upward and curled his legs around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo let out a nearly ecstatic, groaning sigh and resumed pounding into Armitage.

Kylo’s dick was fucking amazing. It felt so fucking good driving deep inside him. Armitage would never say this out loud, of course. What he did say, between hard, shaky breaths, was, “It’s just a matter of time,” and at that Kylo wrapped a hand around Armitage’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“I’m gonna come,” Kylo panted, shifting his angle just enough to hit Armitage’s prostate.

“Fire at will,” Armitage gasped, and then they both came at once.

Kylo collapsed next to Armitage, one heavy arm slung over Armitage’s waist. It took some time for the two of them to get their breathing under control. When they did, the room seemed extraordinarily quiet.

“Fuck,” Kylo said. “What’s my mom gonna say when we go downstairs?”

Armitage laughed. “‘Do you think you got him?’” he suggested.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Kylo groaned, mashing his face into the pillow.

Of course, no one said a word to them when they joined the rest of the family around the Christmas tree. (“We have them tied to the end of a string,” Armitage murmured in Kylo’s ear. “No,” Kylo huffed back. “They’re just embarrassed.”) Poe did raise an eyebrow at Armitage’s short shorts, but he could hardly wear the pajama bottoms after using them to mop up his jizz.

Armitage had to grin. The Organa family Christmas photo was certainly going to be interesting this year. Everyone knew what they’d done, and now there would be permanent evidence.

“How’s your coffee?” Leia asked politely after they had all settled in to open presents.

Armitage shifted in Kylo’s lap, curling more comfortably against him, and smiled at the roomful of people who were pretending not to look. “Excellent,” he said.


End file.
